


Wet Not Wild

by calb_k0



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Kind of ooc I guess lol, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shower Sex, kinda fluffy uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calb_k0/pseuds/calb_k0
Summary: Shuichi and Ouma get naughty in the shower lol





	Wet Not Wild

Shuichi can feel the water on his back, the sharp water droplets as he slowly moves his hand behind himself.

The look Ouma is giving him is terrifying, almost. He’s sitting criss cross against the wall, and all Saihara can focus on is his eyes.

They look absolutely mesmerized, and full of lust. Shuichi wonders what he’s thinking about.

Does he want him to suck him off? Turn around and show off his hole so they can do it doggy style? Or should he opt to riding him? 

Go with the flow, he thinks. It’s better than overthinking and not having sex at all.

Shuichi keeps going, using water as lube, the stretch hurts slightly but it’s ok since he enjoys the pain. It’s not slippery like usual, more squeaky, twice as wet.

A moan slips out of his lips, then another. Shuichi cracks open one his both closed eyes, and Ouma is still giving him that look.

God, he looks like he can eat him alive.

Shuichi’s kinda into it.

He wants to fit his entire fist inside and look sexy, but he’s 100% sure that’s not possible with the use of only water.

Instead of staring at Ouma while he fucks himself under the shower head, he leans forward so he can suck him off.

He gives Ouma’s— way to big for his body —dick a little kitten lick, then a few more, then proceeds to take the entire thing down his throat.

Deep throating is easy for Shuichi. Ouma trained him to be a nice little slut, after all.

Shuichi wonders how hot he looks right now, with his ass in air being fingered while sucking his boyfriends dick.

Shuichi isn’t at all confident, but he knows he’s got a nice ass. (Everyone does).

Besides the sound of the shower and his own little muffled moans, he can hear Ouma groaning on top of him. Shuichi gives himself a mental pat on a back, making your dom feel good is always rewarding.

“Shuichi.. hurry up.” Ouma grunts out, Shuichi shudders at the stern command. 

Shuichi quickly gets off and starts to position himself on top of Ouma. The water isn’t hitting either of them now, but they don’t bother to turn it off.

While slowly sinking down, Ouma grabs his waist and pushes him down, all the way till Shuichi is filled up completely.

“Hng— ah, ah!” Shuichi moans out. He can feel his dick jolt, but he knows he can’t cum until Ouma says it’s ok.

“You look so good like this, Shuu shuu. I wish you could see yourself right now” Ouma whispers, Shuichi shudders at the comment.

He starts moving by himself, he knows Ouma would rather watch him fuck himself on his dick.

“You’re doing great, just like that. What a good little whore.” Every bit of praise makes Shuichi’s stomach turn. Shuichi practically moans at the thought of being called any sweet thing by Ouma.

Shuichi’s pace is rather slow, in and out, in and out, he can go much faster, of course. But he’d rather have Ouma pounding inside of him.

“Ouma, Ouma please..” Shuichi cries out. Damn, now he really wants to be pounded.

He wants to be completely bended over, eaten out and fucked to the point of dry orgasming. 

But it’s shower sex, so they’re probably not gonna go that far. Oh well.

“What? What do you want, love? I can’t do anything unless you tell me.” Ouma responds. Shuichi swallows hard at the nickname. “Please, please fuck me. It hurts like this.” 

“How? You want me to turn you around and pound into like an animal? Make you see stars? What do you want, you have to tell me.” Shuichi whimpers at Ouma’s answer. Begging is hard while not in subspace. It’s embarrassing, but Ouma wouldn’t get that.

Shuichi’s starting to get impatient. “Yes! Yes, please.. Ouma.. o-ooh..” He can feel Ouma’s hard dick slide in and out perfectly. Every vein, the exact shape. It’s different without a condom or lube.

Shuichi sucks in a breathe when Ouma suddenly turns him around, he really is going to fuck him like an animal, Shuichi thinks.

Ouma puts the tip in. Shuichi would like to push back, but he knows better not to after already asking for so much.

Ouma suddenly plunges in again, and Shuichi let’s out a loud strangled moan. He soon realizes doggy style is hard in the shower. The tile is slippery but he can’t afford to have his arms fail him while gets his ass fucked out.

Ouma is pounding into him now, wasting no time. It’s deep, holy lord is it so deep. The lack of lube makes it feel even rougher, too. 

Shuichi can feel his eyes roll back slightly, his mouth is just moaning on its own now too. All he can hear now is the sound of water and loud, slutty moans.

Shuichi’s body quivers with every pound into his behind. He turns his head to the side, trying to signal Ouma into a kiss.

Ouma quickly takes the signal and dives in, capturing his lips and twisting his tongue around Shuichi’s.

Shuichi loves how dominate Ouma gets during sex, it’s very different to his usually loud insensitive joking.

They both break off, and Saihara can feel his back start to arch. He’s gonna cum, he can feel it.

“Ouma, gonna cum, gonna cum, please—“ Saihara whines out, “You can wait a little longer, right? Wait for me. Let’s cum together.” Ouma replies.

It hurts having to wait, on the edge of orgasm, having to hold it in until your partner is ready.

God, he’s so close. He can feel his hole start to clench around Ouma, and he hears Ouma groan in reaction.

“Cum, cum for me Shuichi.” Ouma says. And he doesn’t have to be told twice.

His knees buckle and his back arches even deeper once he cums. His arms finally let go and he can feel Ouma’s breath hitch behind him.

Ouma’s coming too, Shuichi can feel the warm cum slowly run down his legs. He’d much rather use a butt plug to keep it in, buts it’s fine. They can just go again tomorrow.

 

Ouma cleans Shuichi and turns off the shower. He gives Shuichi a soft kiss on the lips. “Shuichi was so good for me~” he teases.

Shuichi groans, but smiles and kisses him back. “Only for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom Saihara is so good shsiwbjsak
> 
> My writing debut was a crack fic on wattpad and it’s been three years since I last wrote fanfiction perhaps I suck
> 
> Please feed me compliments I’m needy (constructive criticism is appreciated!! I wanna improve :D)


End file.
